Movie Night
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: Link brings a movie home for movie night. What will the Smashers do when strange things start to happen? Things like Smashers going missing...Put on Hold
1. Chapter 1

Movie Night

Chapter one: Deadly Scary

Link looked at the movie racks looking to see which movie he should rent. He picked up a movie and looked at its title. _Deadly Scary_. Link grinned and read the back. When he finished reading the back he decided that this would be the movie for this week's movie night. He went to the front desk and checked the movie out then he went outside to get a ride on his friend's, Roy, motorcycle.

"Are you done Link?" Roy asked looking at his friend. Link nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yup, I got the perfect movie for tonight." He said. Roy handed him the spare helmet.

"Well, what is it called?" Roy asked as he started the engine.

"It's called Deadly Scary. This movie is said to be cursed, but who would believe something like that?" Roy laughed and started to head towards Smash Mansion. When they got to the mansion they got off of the motorcycle and headed into the mansion. They were welcomed by a short, energetic wave of green. Link smiled and laughed.

"Hey Mini-me. I got the movie." Link said looking at his younger jumping self. Young Link continued to jump up and down.

"Yeah! What movie did you get! Huh? Huh?" Young Link said energetically. Link placed his hand on Young Link's head making him stop jumping.

"I got a movie called Deadly Scary." Link said. Young Link's lips formed an O and he clapped his hands.

"Cool! I've been wanting to see that movie for a while. Good thing you got it!" Link nodded his head.

"I've been wanting to see this movie to. Hey why don't you go get your friends and tell them that movie night is tonight?" Link said. Young Link nodded his head and in another wave of green he was gone. Link laughed again and Roy shook his head.

"Your younger self is so… obnoxious." He said. Link shook his head and walked into the den. He looked around and saw his blue haired friend.

"Hey, Marth! We got the movie." Marth looked up from his magazine to look at the elf. He rolled his eyes when he saw the wide grin on Link's face.

"Alright, what movie did you get?" Link handed Marth the movie. Marth looked it over and raised an eyebrow.

"Deadly Scary?" Marth asked. Link nodded his head.

"Yes, it's a movie said to be cursed and it only showed in one theater for one day. People were saying it was too deadly or some gibberish like that." Marth looked at Link again to see that he had a proud expression on his face.

"And you know this how…?" He asked cautiously. Link shrugged.

"I have my ways of getting information." Marth sighed and placed the movie on the DVD player. He looked back at his magazine just as Link left the room.

"It's going to be a long day." He said. Roy sat down on the couch opposite of Marth and nodded his head.

"It sure is." He said picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

End of chapter one.

Tell me how I did. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Rated R

As Marth and Roy had predicted it was a long day. Roy had gotten board watching the TV and was now flipping through the channels at such a speed Marth wondered how he could even see what was on each channel. But not being able to see what was on each channel didn't even seem to phase Roy. Marth sighed as he was getting annoyed by the fast flashing colors.

"Roy, will you please slow down with your channel surfing?" Roy looked at the blue haired prince and shrugged. He continued to flip through the channels but just to humor Marth he slowed down just a little. Link then came into the den holding a huge bowl of popcorn. He looked from Marth to Roy and saw Marth with an annoyed expression on his face and Roy with a board look on his face he shrugged and sat in on of the beanbag chairs.

"So you guys ready for tonight's movie?" he asked. Marth looked at the blonde elf and shrugged. He sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"I suppose. But, Link, are you sure the younger ones are old enough to watch this movie? I mean isn't it rated R?" Marth asked, reaching over and looking at the DVD again. Link shrugged and looked at Marth.

"Marth, please, rated R movies just usually mean that lots of parental guidance is needed." He said. Marth looked at him with a look of 'How stupid can you get?' He laid the DVD back on the DVD player and put his face in his hands.

"That's not what rated R means Link. Rated R means that people under the age of eighteen should not watch this movie, even with parental guidance!"

"So what? We have Captain Falcon and Ganondorf with us, they're adults. We'll be fine. And if any of the younger ones start to have nightmares and stuff like that, you can blame me. It's not like the cops are going to come just because ten year olds are watching a rated R movie. That would be stupid." Link said eating some popcorn. Marth was at the point of ripping his face apart with his bare hands.

"That's beside the point Link. Rated R means that children should NOT watch this. Don't you see my point? We have several ten year olds. Ness, Young Link, Popo and Nana! That's four ten year olds right there. And you're not even eighteen! You're seventeen! The only eighteen year olds here are me and Samus. The rest are younger than that! Stop being an idiot for one second and listen to what I'm saying!" Marth said. Link looked at Marth and glared at him.

"You know that was really rude and uncalled for. Quit whinning and just shut up. The movie's not that bad. I heard a seven year old watched this movie and he was fine. We have all seen stuff that most people haven't so just relax, everything will be fine. It's just a movie nothing will happen." he said. Marth shook is head and decided to ask Link what was really bothering him.

"Ok, ok... You win but let me ask you this. Why would you rent a movie that was supposedly cursed and would kill you if you watched it? I mean... If the movie only played in one theater for one day doesn't that give you some sort of clue?" Link let the words churn in his head before he answered.

"That was a trick question. Every one knows that a train can't run on its own." He said. Marth looked at him dumbfounded. What is wrong with this guy? He's so stupid! Roy had stopped channel surfing and was now watching the two of them arguing. This was a lot more entertaining than watching the TV. This was live. A lot better than watching it on the 55' flat screen TV. (I wish I had a TV that big)

"Link? Are you mentally retarded?" Roy asked. Link looked at the redhead and glared. He stood up and walked over to him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Roy smirked at his dumb friend and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"What's what supposed to mean Link?" he asked. Link glared and stomped out of the room. Marth sighed with relief. He looked at Roy who was laughing.

"Thanks Roy. I thought his stupidity was going to rub off on me." Marth said. Roy wiped a tear away and caught his breath. He was still laughing a little but it wasn't as bad.

"No prob. buddy, that was really entertaining. I just wanted to be part of it." Marth nodded his head and looked at his magazine again. Roy looked at the bowl of popcorn, grabbed it and started channel surfing again.

"That was fun." He said through a mouthful of popcorn. Marth shook is head and continued to look at his magazine.

End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Movie Time

It was finally time to watch the movie and everyone had gathered into the room, to find Marth still reading his magazine and Roy still channel surfing. They shook their heads and sat down on the couches and beanbag chairs. Young Link was in a beanbag chair looking at the back of the DVD. He looked at his best friend, Ness, and grinned.

"This is going to be a lot of fun, huh Ness?" He said. Ness looked at his elfin friend and nodded his head, agreeing with Young Link. Ness had a box of Dots with him so he could enjoy the movie fully and Young Link had a strange candy he said that was from Hyrule. Ness wasn't quite sure it was safe to eat though. Most candies from other worlds were sometimes… worldly.

"Ok, I've got the popcorn and the cooler is in the corner. Are we ready to watch the movie?" Link asked as he came into the room. He handed out bowls to all of the Smashers except for Marth and Roy. They both glared at the elf.

"What's the big idea Link? Why don't we get any popcorn?" Roy asked. Link glared at the redhead and sat down in a beanbag chair that was next to Young Link.

"You two don't get any popcorn because one: Marth kept trying to tell me what rated R means when I clearly know what it means and two: Roy called me mentally retarded." Link said teasingly eating some popcorn. "If you want popcorn your going to have to make it your self." Marth grumbled and stood up heading for the kitchen. Roy continued to sit in his chair.

"Hey, Marth, could you make some for me?" Roy called after the prince. Marth came back into the room walked around the Smashers and went over to Roy. He grabbed Roy's ear and dragged him into the kitchen.

"No I am not going to make you popcorn; you're going to make your own." He said dragging a whimpering Roy the whole way. The rest of the Smashers waited for the two to come back and about five minutes of Young Link staring at the DVD and popping later the two came back. Roy went back to his chair and sat down as did Marth on the couch.

"Ok I presume were ready to watch the movie? Mini-me hand me the movie." Link said. Young Link did as he was told and handed the movie to Link. Link stood up and placed the movie in the DVD player. He sat back down, after he grabbed the remote, and noticed that something wasn't right.

"Can some one turn off the light?" he said. Mewtwo mentally turned off the light and they were left in the light of the TV. Link clicked play and they watched the movie.

Two hours later.

The movie ended and it left the Smashers with very shocked looks on their faces. Young Link and Ness looked at each other.

"I've seen Redeads, Skulltulas… and Ganondorf… But that was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Young Link said. Ganondorf muttered something incoherent when Young Link used him as an example but along with the others started to laugh. Link stood up.

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you?" He said. Young Link stood up and went over to Link.

"I was so freaked out when they went into the basement!" He said. Link smiled at Young Link and nodded his head.

"I was freaked out about that part too!" Link said. He turned and looked at Marth. "See I told you nothing was going to happen. There is no such thing as a curse." Marth didn't say anything because he was staring at Link's shoulder as well as the others. There sitting on Link's shoulder was a slimy, green tentacle.

End chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: First Victim

Link turned around slowly and came face to face with the monster from the movie. Green, slimy tentacles flying through the air ready to grab anyone who got to close. At least five sets of eyes hidden under dead, zombie like hair. Mouths every where you can imagine. And worst of all was that its pale, dead skin was barely hanging onto its body.

Link shrieked and tried to get away but the monster grabbed him. He kicked and screamed when finally the other Smasher's got out of their state of shock. They gathered their weapons and started to attack the monster. Roy held his sword above him so he could use its full power. When it was ready he let it go sending an explosion all around the monster. When the smoke started to clear they saw that the explosion didn't have an effect on the monster but it did on Link. Link was black from the explosion and he looked barely conscious.

"Let me try." Ganondorf said as he powered up his punch. The other Smasher's looked at each other not thinking this was such a great idea, but Ganondorf did it any way and punched the monster. His black magic actually had an effect on the monster and with a shriek it vanished, dropping Link on the ground hard.

Zelda ran over to Link and used her healing powers to help him wake up. As soon as she pulled her hand away he woke up and started screaming. He started thrashing his arms, acting like he was still being held captured by the monster. Ganondorf glared at the elf and slapped him. That brought Link back to reality and he sat up, then he stood up.

"Where do you think that monster came from?" Popo asked. Nana looked at her twin and agreed. Link waved his arms around frantically, making sure all eyes were on him.

"Don't you get it? Watching that movie opened a portal from another dimension and we set that monster loose! And it won't leave until every last one of us is gone! Starting with the hot, funny guy! Me!" They all stared at the elf when Young Link ran over to Link.

"If you get taken what will happen to me?" he asked. Link looked down at him and shook his head. He placed his hands on Young Link's shoulders.

"I really don't know Mini-me. I really don't know." He said. Marth placed his thumb to his chin and started to think. The others were thinking as well when Marth snapped his fingers.

"Maybe we should split up and look around that mansion?" he suggested. Link looked at him like he had said something very vile. He ran over to the prince and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Split up? Did you not see the movie? If we split up the monster will hunt us down one by one. We need to stick together." He said. Marth shrugged and nodded in some what agreement.

"Alright but we'll have to check the whole mansion." He said. The other Smasher's followed him out of the den and into the hall. Ness used a energy ball to light their way, as they turn the lights off at night to save electricity and they started on their way. They made it through the dinning hall, the study, and the ballroom. But when the went to the billiards room something was strange. It was early cold in the hall.

"Wait! Don't you feel the temperature difference? Remember in the movie when the monster was close the temperature would get colder? That means the monster is near..."Link didn't get to repeat what he was said because he was grabbed from behind and was being pulled towards the observatory.

"What did I tell you! Funny guy goes first!" Link screamed as he was being pulled through the wall. The others ran into the observatory.

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Gasp! Hello all! It's been a while since I've updated huh? Well, I'm trying to update my stories. And guess what! My muse is back! Yay! So that means that my stories will be updated! Hurrah! But I know you didn't come here to read my rambling. You came to read the chapter! And so without further a due, here comes the chapter!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own SSB. If I did Roy would still be in the game. I don't own Teen Titans either.

Chapter Five: The Next Victims

As the Smashers ran into the observatory they didn't see the idiot blond hero that most of them had come to love to some extent. This frightened Young Link even more. Zelda had to comfort the poor boy but everyone knew that she was terrified as well. What happened to him? Where did he go?

"Samus, could you light up the room please?" Marth asked. Samus nodded her head and let a light that had shown itself from the armor that protected the woman. It was bright enough to light up a majority of the room. It revealed a huge telescope, tables and a number of other things around the room.

Stepping forward to get a look around both Marth and Roy walked around the telescope. What they found was Links hat and a splotch of a goo like substance on the wall above it.

"Well I'd say this is where Link disappeared at." Roy said, stating the obvious. Marth sighed. Why did he hang out with the pyromaniac again? Really he couldn't think of a reason. Perhaps it was because he was a swordsman as well? Well either way this night was getting bad. At least he didn't have to listen to Link's stupidity, at least for the moment. Knowing his luck Link was going to show up from a hole in the wall or something.

"Thank you for saying so Roy. I was not sure that my mind could comprehend that without being told that it was indeed seeing what it was seeing. Thank you." Marth couldn't help but be sarcastic. I mean come on! How often was Roy truly this stupid? Oh right, all the time. Silly me.

Roy grumbled something under his breath that was probably something that wasn't pleasant. But Marth decided to ignore it. Instead he reached forward and touched the slim on the wall. This received a 'EWWWW!' from both Peach and Roy. Since the other Smashers had decided that it was a good time to come forward just in time to see the prince do this. The blue haired prince couldn't help but role his eyes.

Wanting to know what this substance that was soaking his glove was he smelled it hoping to get a clue as to what it might be. Again receiving a 'EWWWWWWW! That's disgusting!' from the two again. He wasn't sure what this smell was and he had never seen anything so green before.

"Young Link…could you come here real quick?" the prince called out to the boy. A wave of green showed up next to him pretty much as soon as he had said the boy's name.

"Yes?" the boy asked.

"Can you tell me what this stuff is? I figured if it was disgusting you would be the one to know what it was." Young Link grinned at the statement but looked the sticky green stuff over. After a minute of looking it over he grinned again.

"I know what that is! It's Green Ch—"the boy was interrupted by a tentacle grabbing him and Marth pulling the two through the ceiling. Screaming and struggling the two tried desperately to get away from the nasty thing. Roy had leaped up and grabbed Marth's hand trying to pull him down and away from the green nasty thing. This only rewarded him with his head smacking the ceiling and him falling to the ground on his back. Mind you this was a very long fall since the ceiling was a good forty feet away from the floor.

The fiery red head groaned and rolled to his feet swearing as he did so. "Dammit...Now what do we do?" he said looking up at the other smashers. Three of the Smashers was gone now and that wasn't' good. They could get Master Hand to help if he wasn't a stingy ass about such things after dark. If they even thought of disturbing him it wouldn't be pretty so they would just stay away from the giant glove for now.

Everyone shrugged not sure what to do. They were going to have to reach the bottom of this sooner or later. Preferably sooner than later but still, they were going to have t solve this.

"Well, all we can do is continue searching." A voice entered all of their heads and they glanced over to Mewtwo as he continued to speak his mouth not making any indication that he had even spoken. "We will eventually get to the bottom of this. And when we do we'll find the others."

Roy by this time had risen to his feet and was dusting off his cloak. "Yeah, but if Link were here right now he would be telling us that by the time we find everyone we would all be dead or something like that. Not that I agree with him but hasn't he been right so far about this?"

A few murmurs here and there stated that they agreed. But they also couldn't just stand around here and waited to be grabbed one by one like fish in a barrel. How this even compared to that Roy wasn't sure. But in a way it did fit.

"Alright, let's leave this room and go somewhere else. We might as well. We have nowhere else to go." Roy shrugged deciding that now that Marth was gone he should be the one to lead. Some of the Smashers didn't appreciate this and grumbled their complaints but followed anyway. There was no time to complain.

And so, the remaining Smashers entered the hall again trying to get to the bottom of this "mystery"

End of Chapter

Dun dun dun! What's going to happen now? Who's going to be next? And what happened to my Peanut Butter sandwich! All this and more next time!


End file.
